


The Redemption of the Lucid Dreamers: A Weavertale Introduction

by Optima_chama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basic Story, Chara POV, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Gen, Narrator Chara, Neutral Pacifist and Genocide Route Referenced, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama
Summary: If you're a regular Reader of mine, you've probably seen me mention I have a AU of my own-- And if you're on Amino or Tumblr and you follow me, you've probably seen some of the fruits of my labor too. I call it Weavertale, the AU where Hopes and Dreams take on a whole new meaning.On the Undertale Aus Amino, there was a contest of sorts where if you had an AU of your own, you should write about it, and then post it to be judged. I hadn't written an official story about it yet, so I said 'Why the Hell Not?' and made my submission. Then I decided to also post it here for anyone who'd like to read it to see.Read it, and tell me what you think! Feel free to ask me questions, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability~ I've already gotten most of the character designs finished (including the fallen children) and I'm starting on the world building ideas.





	The Redemption of the Lucid Dreamers: A Weavertale Introduction

'When I first awoke... I was so confused.'

'I remembered the place we were very vividly of course; it was where I had first fallen, just like you had. Where I first entered the Kingdom of Dreams. The Underground.'

'But that's what confused me. We hadn't been near Old Home for at least a year; and from what I could remember last, I was with _Him_ and...'

_'Our plan... Had failed? ...Where was he? Where was my best friend?'_

'He wasn't anywhere to be found... The only one in front of me was you, curled up in a patch of Red Echo Flowers and looking around scared in a tattered flimsy gown... A hospital gown, you later told me, though I wasn't exactly sure what a hospital was... You couldn't hear me just yet, for what reason I wasn't sure; but after you stumbled from the room and met that strangely colored Echo Flower that actually talked for itself.... You met Mom.'

'I was so happy to see Toriel, you know? I wanted to apologize for what we did, and making her so sad. I didn't mean to make her cry; All I wanted was for her to be free. For all Monsters to be free. They were so nice and kind--So different from the true monsters disguised as Humans on the Surface. They didn't appreciate the world, didn't appreciate each other like Monsters did. Even trapped Underground, Monsters still gave us Humans was the ultimate treasure of Dreams despite us not deserving it whatsoever. We didn’t treat our own kind half as good as Monsters treated theirs.’

'But you know about that quite well, don't you?'

'As happy as I was to see her, I was also surprised. Her clothes were different, and she seemed... Like she was in constant pain. There was melancholy in her eyes despite how much they brightened when she saw you. That was another thing--She only saw you. No matter how much I tried to call to her, to apologize... She couldn't hear me.'

'It was if I was... _Invisible._ '

'Not knowing what else to do or where else to go, I just followed you. I looked to you for guidance while also letting you know what I knew. I was relieved to find out that at least you knew I was there. I noticed how much we were alike when you looked me in the eye. We honestly looked a lot like each other, though you were a bit smaller than me. You even had a Soul of Determination, just like I did. That meant we were both Lucid Dreamers, you see. The rarest kind of Dreamer there was. I remember being really proud when Mom and Dad first told me that.'

'I remember when you had lashed out at that Froggit the first time out of fear. Killed it. Reduced it to dust because of the Nightmare it produced; neither of us had been prepared for it. You had a deep fear of Nightmares because of your life on the Surface, right? We were both horrified and if the situation hadn't been as bad as it was, I probably would have laughed at how shocked your face looked. I remember how I had to console you, from both the scare of the Nightmare and how you had ended a life. You felt so guilty, and honestly, so had I.'

'With an LV of two and a promise to never kill again, you gathered the Determination to stand and keep going.'

'Shaking, but with staunch refusal to even touch the FIGHT button, you spared all other Monsters in the Ruins despite being shoved again and again into Nightmares. I was very impressed; that's why I helped whenever I could, to ease the pain if only a little. Those sparkling silver stars on the ground perplexed me though, saying we've SAVE'd and all that; I had no idea what it meant, but you were curious about them, so we SAVE'd regardless. The guilt from earlier wouldn't go away, but you still pushed on to Toriel's house. You looked kinda cute with that Ninja Headband you managed to find, though it didn't go with that ragged gown of yours. And what was with that twig you kept holding? You looked so silly; the Toy Kunai would have gone a bit better with the Headband. Good thing Toriel had those new clothes to give you. You pranced around and played with that cape so much.'

'As entertaining as you were, I was still so confused. The house was completely empty aside from Mom; Where was Dad? Where was Brother? Why was Mom all alone? Where had all the Dreams and Happiness gone? Why were Monsters making Nightmares now? I didn't understand anything that was happening...'

'And then you asked how to get back to the Surface. I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea, that Monsters were much better than you thought and it was all just a big misunderstanding, but you wouldn't listen. Despite your Determination, you were still terrified of what Monsters were capable of. Your questions drove Mom to try and destroy the door to the rest of the Underground and in your haste to stop her... The two of you fought.'

'Her Nightmares of Loss... Was what made your Soul break for the first time. It was too much for you to bear. And I had heard a strong familiar voice as the words GAME OVER flashed in front of our eyes.'

'And yet, despite actually dying, we woke up outside of Home, dazed and disoriented. That was when we learned of what SAVING actually did. We had actually turned back time, the time before we entered Mom’s House. And despite the mental torture you had already faced, you got up to confront Toriel again.'

'I thought it was hopeless. Useless. Seeing how serious Mom was to not let you leave, I never thought you'd be able to SPARE her. I thought the only way through was to FIGHT; and I didn't want to see Toriel die. But you managed it, and my respect for you grew as we exited the Ruins. Even with that creepy Flowey creature trying to psych you out, we moved on to the rest of the Underground.'

'We faced so many challenges, met so many monsters. Some of them I knew, others I didn't. The skeleton brothers had grown and changed a lot since I had last seen them. I had the nagging feeling someone was missing when I looked at the two of them, though I can't remember who... It gives me a headache trying to recall who it was, which was honestly really weird. As scary looking as Papyrus was, he was still just as sweet as his babybones self; confirmed by his inability to make Nightmares whatsoever, as hard as he tried. Sans was still just as protective and funny, though the eyepatch over his left socket was new to me. He was also really nice; didn't try to cast a Nightmare on you at all. Though he kept a really close eye on you...'

'Heh, get it? Cause he only had one to actually watch you with?'

'.....You smiled, that's a victory in my book.'

'Undyne was really cool, as intense as she was. Determined too. Wouldn't give up chasing us for a second. Her Nightmares..... Delta. I never wanted to face them ever again. We had both been through enough torture in our lives, hadn't we?'

'Waterfall was still just as beautiful as I remembered it... Echo Flowers seemed to flourish here; There wasn't any in the Underground at all when I had last been there. And they were all different colors too! The only color I knew they could be was that cyan color. Although it looked like Green wasn't very popular... I didn't understand why.'

'I remember you reading the plaques about the Human-Monster War for the first time. You looked just how I felt; anguished. Disgusted by the actions of Humans. Monsters hadn't done anything to deserve their fate, so why were they stuck down here? You didn't want to see it the way I saw it though... Even after all the hell you experienced on the Surface, you defended Humans to an extent. I couldn't understand.'

'I also couldn't understand why you picked up that Flamenco Skirt--I get that its DEF was high, but it just didn't go with your outfit at all. The Tattered Bandana looked much better. At least you had the sense to leave behind the Brawling Gloves and Dancing Heels.'

'I was shocked to hear Undyne say that Asgore had six human souls to break the barrier already--After all, I thought we had failed in our plan. Perhaps we had actually accomplished something after all...? But Monsters had never been this hostile to me when I had fallen... Just how much time had passed? What had changed? Had other humans fallen and done horrible things to them? The questions just kept building with hardly any answers taking them away. And that sprint away from her and to Hotland was honestly one of the most terrifying moments I had ever experienced.'

'It was really nice of you to give her that glass of water by the way, even after all the GAME OVERs she caused us. She was scary but she only wanted to free herself and her kind, and you understood that. I could feel her confusion at your kindness, even as she walked away. I noticed how irritated she looked when Sans disappeared from the post he was sleeping at though, heh...'

'Alphys just seemed to radiate depression, didn't she? Almost as if getting to close to her would send us into a stupor of Nightmares without her even having to try. That Plague Doctor mask she had was kinda creepy too. She helped us when Mettaton busted through the wall, but the way she interacted with him seemed... Off, didn't it? Yeah, I knew you felt it too.'

'He was really over the top and flamboyant, wasn't he? But you seemed to enjoy yourself and I was too, I won’t lie. It was kinda exciting, despite the fact he was trying to 'kill' us.'

'That Decorated Apron you found at least had more of a use than that Cracked Monocle you bought from the Old Turtle's shop. I was a little mad when you switched it out for that Ranger Hat, but hey. The Dream Interpretation Book was too waterlogged to be of use, and the Iron Skillet was too heavy for you to carry. The Broken Crossbow didn’t seem like it could do much though...’

'And Sans... Realizing he was much more of a threat than we gave him credit for was one heck of a shock. You were quivering in your seat when he gave you that look... And I breathed a lot easier when he left. We practically sprinted through the Core after that.'

'And may I just personally say, to hell with Mettaton's Battle? He caused us to GAME OVER more times than Undyne. I was so glad we finally got past him and I was surprised you forgave Alphys right off the bat for playing you like that.'

'I was happy to be back in New Home again... Until those Monsters you passed began answering some of the questions I've had since the very beginning.'

'.....I....I had suspected I was dead ever since I realized no one but you could see me (though Napstablook and Mettaton seemed kinda aware I was there) but....’

‘Azzy... My best friend... He was dead _too...?_ '

_'What had I done....?'_

'My mind was still reeling, even after encountering Sans in the Judgement Hall. I had hardly noticed your expression when he explained what LV and EXP was to you, acting as your Judge for what little pain you had inflicted on others, as I was swimming in so much guilt myself. I had only really snapped out of it as you were making your way to the Throne Room.'

'And then... You had met him.’

‘Asgore.’

_‘Dad.'_

'He looked so... Sad. Even more so than Mom. Tortured. Guilty. Broken. I nearly broke down crying when I first saw him, realizing that I was the reason he looked like that. It was all my fault. It was obvious he didn't want to fight you, didn't want to hurt you, but... He felt that it was the only way.'

'I couldn't watch as you fought him. Couldn’t listen to the pained cries belonging to the bottled Souls who had fallen before you. Couldn't watch as you died over and over again trying to change his mind and SPARE him and realize that SPARING him wouldn't do anything. Couldn't watch as you brought him to his knees. Couldn't watch you deal the finishing blow to my father figure that had fallen so far.'

'I thought our journey had been brought to a somber end then as you reached for his SOUL to leave... Only for it to smash into pieces when a very familiar pellet shot through it.'

'I despaired as Flowey showed his face, taking the six souls of the humans who perished before you and causing the whole universe to glitch into darkness. He hi-jacked our Save File and then showed us true Hell. He killed us over and over again in that terrible form of his, using the power from the stolen souls to do it.'

'....I thought it was hopeless.'

'You proved me wrong, though not without help.'

'After that, I was willing to follow you wherever you went. Whatever you said, whatever you did, I would follow happily-- After all, I had messed up so much, caused so much pain with my mistakes. You despaired just as I had, yet wanted to make things right.'

'That's why I had helped you kill after you Reset.'

'As much as you'd like to forget it, we still committed a terrible act. I hated the feeling of all of the LV and EXP we were gathering, and so did you, but I knew why we were doing it; If we built up a strong enough wall, distanced ourselves enough to not be able to feel their pain or any pain at all, we could throw this world into the Abyss we were already familiar with and never have the chance to feel pain again. No one would. That's the only reason why we had begun this slaughter. Why we pushed on even as we killed Papyrus and Undyne and Mettaton, though they tried to stop us. They didn't understand; We were doing this for them. For the whole world. So no one would have to hurt or be hurt anymore. And soon enough, even after all the deaths and useless struggle, the ability to ERASE was almost within our grasp.'

'And then we faced Sans.'

'So much death. So many GAME OVERs. We kept LOADing, kept FIGHTing, and kept failing. Kept dying. We were too stubborn to give up, too Determined. But so was he. He was always one step ahead, was always too quick. The Nightmares began to blur with Reality, didn't they...? Sometimes we couldn't tell if we were really dead or not. And yet we kept going. We couldn't stop. And with each death, each LOAD, we got just a little faster. A little more aware. A little farther on. He got a little slower, a little more tired. I honestly thought we were going to beat him. We just had to stay _Determined._ '

'But then he decided to SPARE you.'

'You hesitated in your attack...'

'You SPARED him also.'

'He killed you.'

'I had thought you foolish for that, but it was simply a lesson learned; nothing to get upset about. You CONTINUE’d and I thought we would finally finish him off and end this miserable world. I taunted you even then, snidely asking if you had thought we deserved MERCY after all we've done. I certainly didn't think so; even if our reason for genocide was 'noble', we still slaughtered innocents. Those who had begged for MERCY that we chose not to give. We were beyond salvation, were beyond the option of repentance.'

'It was then, in your dead golden eyes... That I saw the flare of life again.'

'You didn't FIGHT. You didn't even give the damned button another glance. You only used MERCY and was only killed again and again for your efforts. I remember being past the extent of furious with you. I refused to share the pain of death with you for giving up on our plan, refused to speak to you kindly; I only shouted about how foolish you were, wondering how you could just turn away from the promise of sweet painless ERASURE and attempt to chase forgiveness for our heinous acts.'

'Sans killed you countless times, despite your consistent MERCY.'

'But you were Determined... Weren't you? You always were.'

'Sans' demeanor began to change. He grew even more furious at first, thinking you were planning to trick him; and honestly so did I after a while. But his confusion grew with mine as you accepted each death with tearful eyes and a repentant smile, refusing to touch anything but MERCY.'

'I had lost count of how many LOADs you had made before he finally accepted your MERCY. Even as he did, I could tell he was expecting an attack. I was even screaming for you to make one.'

'But the battle ended... Just like that.’

_‘You won.'_

'You turned away, back in the direction of all the death we had caused, and pulled up our MENU, and as you did, you promised Sans you would make things right again with a tearful smile. He had smiled back, ready to break down crying. I knew he didn't want to believe you, but after everything that just happened... He knew he had to trust you, or be alone forever.'

'You smiled at me, grasping my hand as you pressed Reset.'

'.....It took me a long time to forgive you as we went through the Underground again. I... had hated you for quite some time. We had been the tool of everyone's destruction so little ago, and then you had the gall to attempt to make them happy? You didn't deserve that. We didn't deserve that. We had no right. Not after killing everyone we grew to care for.’

'But you refused to rest. Refused to stop until you fixed our mistakes. With or without me, you were Determined to see this through.'

'...After a while, I had started helping you again without realizing it. I had started hoping again. I knew what we had done was unforgivable, but... It wasn't about forgiveness anymore, was it? It was about making everyone I.... _We_  loved, happy. No matter the cost. No matter how long it took. No matter if we had to give up our lives for good in order to do it.'

'We reached the end, managing to make friends with everyone this time. Doing better than we had the first time. Sans had been so relieved, hadn't he?'

'And then Flowey.... No, Asriel, appeared. Took the Souls of the Humans. Our loved ones. And tried to make us do it all again by killing us and Resetting himself.'

'.....But you Refused. We Refused. We hadn't come so far to let it end like that, had we?'

'And this whole thing... Pushing my friend to that point... That was more of my fault than yours, right? I knew I had to fix it, no matter what. I couldn't let him continue what he was doing without letting him know just how sorry I was for what I had done.'

'And our Determination let us do the Impossible.... We SAVED him. We SAVED everyone. I managed to reach him while you reached everyone else. Even as he called you by my name.'

'And it paid off in the best way. The Barrier was destroyed. There was nothing keeping Monsters from the Surface anymore.’

_‘They were **free.’**_

‘Frisk... I would have never gotten to this point if you hadn't lead me there, you know? Even after all we had done... You proved to me that not everything in this world consisted of Pain. Of Hate. You reminded me that Happiness was still possible for those that had strayed from the path of good, so long as they wanted it. Even after traveling down that path yourself.'

'No, it will never condone what we've done. And no, we should not be forgiven for it; I will always believe that.'

'But...'

'You showed me that... second chances are still possible. Even for demons like us.'

..................

**'We've made it this far together, haven't we...? We could do so much more, you know. Give Asriel a SOUL and body again. Give YOU a Soul and body again.’**

_‘....Do you honestly think that’s possible, Frisk...?’_

**‘I do.’**

........

**‘So... Will you stay with me? Help me change the world for the better? Won't you remain Determined with me, Chara?'**

........

_'As long as you'll have me, Frisk.'_

**'Come on Chara... Be Happy. Be Excited!'**

_'But... Why?'_

**'Because despite everything that’s happened...'**

 

 

**_’We’re still us.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about Weavertale, and you have an Amino or Tumblr, join us! There's literally nothing on the Amino, since I pretty much just made it, but I'd love it if you became a part of us dreamers! Here's the link for the Amino: http://aminoapps.com/invite/GC70LMMJSO
> 
> And for the tumblr!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weavertale
> 
> Come to just ask questions about the AU, or even help build it with a few ideas you may have! Hope to see you there!


End file.
